


far from familiarity

by PurpleCatGhost



Series: HLVRAI Fanfics [10]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: (Three guesses who that tag is for), Canon-Typical Violence, Don't want to spoil too much since this is just the prologue right now, Hurt/Comfort, Lots more will be added as the story progresses, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stranded, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCatGhost/pseuds/PurpleCatGhost
Summary: The portal back to Earth closes and Gordon’s on the wrong side.Everyone else made it out but him. Gordon stands alone on the planet of Xen and realizes just how far away he is from everything and everyone he knows. Xen has thousands of beings who will try and kill him the second they see him and Gordon can try to survive all he likes but with so little knowledge of Xen, they’re going to catch up to him eventually.In order to survive, Gordon will need a guide or at the very least, an ally of some sort. Fortunately, there is one being on Xen he knows who might be able to help.Unfortunately, it’s the same guy Gordon just tried to kill.
Relationships: Benrey & Bubby & Tommy Coolatta & Dr. Coomer & Gordon Freeman, Benrey & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Series: HLVRAI Fanfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744285
Comments: 58
Kudos: 296





	1. Prologue- Of Heroes and Will

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a series I've been wanting to start for a while now! It's apart of an AU I dubbed 'Xen Bound AU' and I think it's gonna be a fun ride.
> 
> Since I'm posting this during Writetober, the prologue falls under Day Ten: Heroes

Gordon Freeman heard a lot of stories about heroes when he was younger. 

Heroes of legend who would bravely march into battle with the people they trusted most by their sides. Heroes who fought with passion and overcame their fears. Heroes who sacrificed themselves for the greater good- becoming martyrs so that the people they loved could live on.

Gordon was never a fan of that last part. Why did they always sacrifice themselves? Was that really necessary?

When the ending wasn't satisfying, Gordon would rewrite his own ending to the story. Where the Hero made it in time or their friends saved them- anything other than the ending where they died. Self sacrifice might’ve been a ‘Noble’ way to go but Gordon didn’t have to like it.

Gordon swore if he ever became a hero, that wasn’t where his story would end.

Gordon never actually thought he’d become a hero but he’s not sure how else to describe his current situation. In fact, describing it sounds like the set up to one of the stories he’d read as a kid. He’s leading a group into an alien planet where they have to defeat an inhuman being who tricked them into thinking he was their friend- Gordon now understands why heroes get so worked up over the sting of betrayal, it _hurt_ in more ways than one- and now they’re all doing everything they can to defeat him.

Gordon is destroying… Passports? Something tells him they’re more than that. That they’re something he doesn’t understand and his human brain can only stand to process them if he sees them as passports. Either way, destroying them weakens Benrey, little by little. That's all Gordon needs to know in the end.

Gordon fights with everything that he has and alongside his most trusted friends. The passports are gone and Gordon’s gun-arm heats up, once again going into Devil Gun Mode, and he does it. Gordon delivers the final blow and Benrey goes limp. There’s a ball of green energy that sparks near the ceiling and Gordon watches as Benrey gets pulled in before he disappears.

Benrey’s gone. Gordon- the Science Team- they actually _won._

Gordon doesn’t want to move. His chest heaves and the adrenaline in his veins begins to fade. All he wants to do is lay down and fall asleep on the spot. God knows how much he's in need of a nap.

The one thing that kickstarts his instincts again is the angry screeching of the creatures of Xen starting to invade now that Benrey's gone. Gordon’s heart hasn’t stopped pounding and it’s starting to become too much for him to handle. He can’t seem to think but luckily, Gordon isn’t alone.

“Gordon! Look!” Dr. Coomer gets his attention. He’s looking far bigger than Gordon remembers- he did mention something about 'Forbidden Science' before but everything's starting to blur together- but that’s not as important as what he’s pointing to. On the other side of the island they fought on lies something that Gordon’s come to familiarize himself with since arriving on Xen. “A portal!” Coomer tells him. That’s all he needs to say.

“Move!” Gordon yells and the stillness between all of them is broken. Not one of them hesitates to make a run for it.

The screeching gets louder and Gordon glances back. He struggles to stay upright, having to dodge out of the way when a not-so-friendly vortigaunt strikes with electricity. Dozens of its friends join it and Gordon grimaces.

His gaze returns to the portal. Bubby has reached it but he hesitates to go in, eyeing the alien horde approaching. Gordon narrows his eyes and makes a gesture with his hand. _‘Go’_ Gordon tells him. Bubby’s never liked following orders but for once, he doesn’t so much as try to argue. He gives a firm nod and steps into the portal. He’s gone in the blink of an eye.

Another shock just barely hits Gordon and he stumbles. Worse, he sees it strike Coomer too and Gordon narrows his eyes. The creatures of Xen are trying to prevent them from leaving and Gordon isn’t having it.

He pushes himself to his feet, raises his gun-arm, and starts shooting his oncoming attackers.

“Gordon!” Coomer calls again. The concern in his voice is heartwarming but Gordon doesn’t have time to focus on it. 

“Go!” Gordon yells again, aiming it not only at Coomer but also Tommy and Sunkist, who are getting close to the portal. “I’ll hold them off- I’m right behind you!”

Coomer’s mouth opens and closes before he decides that protesting will only waste more time that they don’t have. Instead, he continues to head for the portal, which makes Gordon internally sigh with relief. Gordon follows at a slower pace, keeping a steady aim and a fire in his chest igniting a passion in him. They’re getting out of here, Gordon will make sure of it.

Tommy and Sunkist make it through. Coomer’s next, though he hesitates briefly before Gordon reassures him with a smile. 

Once they’re all safe, Gordon notices the portal begins to flicker now and he picks up the pace. The aliens are almost all gone anyways so he stops fighting and focuses on making it there. They won't matter once he's on Earth again.

He’s so close that he can taste it. The fresh air from Earth, the solid ground beneath his feet, gravity that doesn’t make him feel like he’s going to float away- it’s so _close._ Gordon has his left arm outstretched, ready to go home and leave this nightmare forever.

Gordon’s hand gets nothing but empty air. The portal fizzles out and Gordon stands exactly where it would’ve been, hoping maybe it’ll boost back up. It doesn't. Nothing comes.

No one comes.

The portal closes and Gordon is on the wrong side. He’s still on Xen- there’s no other portals and he doesn’t know of any other way off this planet _and Gordon is still on Xen._

He’s breathless. This can’t be real, it can’t be real, _it can’t-_

A vortigaunt shocks him. Gordon whips around and takes care of it and the rest of them before he stands in the wake of his destruction, panting.

There’s no other way off Xen. Gordon has no other way off Xen. He can’t leave, he can’t go home, he’s _stuck._

Gordon is reminded of the stories. The stories of heroes who sacrificed themselves for the safety of their friends. Except now, Gordon sees them in a whole new light.

Gordon wonders how many of those heroes became martyrs by accident. How many of those heroes didn’t mean to sacrifice themselves but it happened anyways.

He wonders if those heroes were scared out of their minds when they realized they were going to die and become a story that kids would rewrite the ending of because it wasn’t satisfying. He wonders if that’s what he’s going to be.

More screeching puts Gordon on high alert. He might’ve taken out all the aliens that found them before but there’s plenty more on Xen just waiting to get their hands on him. Creatures who want him _dead._

Gordon clenches the fist of his one good hand. This can’t be where he lets it end.

Gordon refuses to become a story. He’s going to make it out of here- he doesn’t know how but… The Science Team _won’t_ leave him behind. Gordon just has to survive until they can come and get him. 

Gordon’s survived this long, what’s a little longer?

Gordon stays where the portal was for a little bit longer. But when it doesn’t return, he can’t risk staying in one place and wills himself to move. 

Finding his way out of the den, Gordon doesn’t stop moving until he reaches the end of the island. He searches until he spots an island that appears fairly empty and takes a few steps back. With a deep breath, he jumps.

It's a leap of faith in more ways than one.


	2. Of Doubts And Atmosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody gets what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Wishes

Gordon would say that he’s spent three days on Xen so far but that feels wrong to say. 

Gordon’s mind is set on how the days are on Earth. 24 hours in a day, he knows that fact by heart and on Xen, everything feels different. Gordon doesn’t know by how much but he knows for a fact that the days feel _longer._

So while he’s seen the sun rise and fall roughly three times since his arrival- Xen’s sun is _white_ which still throws him off- Gordon isn’t sure how that all converts into Earth Days. And as much as he wants to know how long he’s been gone, he can’t exactly sit around and count it out himself. Gordon has far bigger things to worry about. 

Gordon’s run into a dozen creatures from Xen but luckily it’s been tame on that end. Either Xen doesn’t know he’s stuck or the Resonance Cascade hit them as hard as it hit Black Mesa. Gordon supposes that they _did_ kill quite a few aliens and a lot could’ve gotten stranded there. Not that the details matter too much. As long as Gordon avoids as many hostile beings as he can, he doesn’t care why they’re not around.

Not to mention, the Devil Gun has been his saving grace when it comes to encounters with other beings. Without it, Gordon is certain that he wouldn’t have gotten this far.

It’s been three Xen days and Gordon does his best to sneak in sleep when he has the chance. He’s lucky that most beings on Xen seem to be pretty _loud_ and he’s always woken up when they tried to attack him in his sleep. It helps assure him that he’s safe to sleep at all.

As for food, Gordon’s had to stick to drinking the glowing water of Xen. It’s the only thing he knows he can trust, though if this becomes long term, it might fuck with his digestive system.

_Long term._ Gordon really doesn’t want to think about it but outside of survival, Black Mesa, the Science Team, and Joshua, there really isn’t much else to think about. It haunts the back of his thoughts, no matter how hard he tries to distract himself from it.

_What if they never come back for you?_

_Shut up._ Gordon huffs. He stares at his makeshift fire pit in defeat. 

Since the nights are longer on Xen, Gordon finds they get a lot colder than he’s used to. Honestly it’s one of the few times his HEV Suit comes in handy- it keeps everything below his neck warm. His face is freezing when he wakes up but thankfully, the days are usually humid enough that Gordon can shake it off.

Xen seems to work in more extreme weather than he’s used to. The heat is tolerable, even at its worst. Gordon has lived in New Mexico for a good majority of his life so heat isn’t anything to worry about. The cold nights are another story, however. Gordon despises those. As soon as he gets out, Gordon’s going to make sure he never comes back again. He wants the name ‘Xen’ purged from his mind.

A bit of an unrealistic wish but Gordon can dream. The only emotions that keep Gordon moving are the desire to see the people important to him, a hope to see Earth’s sun again, determination not to die here and have this be the end of his story, and pure spite towards Xen.

The latter of the bunch is the newest addition to the few things keeping Gordon moving and for good reason. The longer Xen shows Gordon how much it wants him dead, the more he wants to get through it just to get back at it. Maybe it’s weird to feel spite towards an entire planet but whatever keeps Gordon’s head above water.

It’s clear that Xen wants him gone, one way or another, but Gordon wants to make it just as clear that he doesn’t want to be here and unless he can get back to Earth, he’s staying and it’s just going to have to deal with that. Xen isn’t happy with this unspoken arrangement and he knows it but Xen isn’t going to get what it wants because life isn’t _fair._

You know what Gordon wanted? He wanted to go _home._

He wanted to get through the portal before it closed and finally get someone to take off this _damned_ HEV Suit. Gordon wanted to take a long shower and finally feel _clean_ again. He wanted to feel the sun on his skin and know that he could relax. He wanted to sleep in his own bed again- in clothes that were actually comfortable to sleep in. He wanted to be able to watch mindless TV and not have to worry about his own survival all day- like normal people do.

Gordon wanted to be with the Science Team outside of Black Mesa. He wanted to eat out with them, to go somewhere fun, to do _normal_ things that would likely end up some sort of comedic adventure anyways because it’s the _Science Team_ and nothing is ever normal with them, but at the very least they wouldn’t have to fight for their lives in the depths of Black Mesa and distrust each other. Because they could just… Be themselves. No strings attached.

Gordon wanted to see Joshua. His son- his _baby boy._ He wanted to hold him in his arms and know for sure that his Joshie was safe and feel motivated to make sure everything was alright for him. Because Gordon has had some pretty shitty times, even before Black Mesa, but Joshua had always provided light in his life. 

Gordon used to have a bad habit of not taking care of himself but having Joshua always pushed him to be better. To eat, drink water, get enough sleep, get out of bed- if Gordon was going to take care of his Joshie, he needed to take care of himself. Joshua deserved the world and Gordon was determined to give it to him.

Gordon just wanted to see his son again. He was _so_ close to seeing him again. _If he had just been faster…_

Gordon squeezes his eyes shut and wipes his eyes. No matter how much he sleeps, there’s a different sort of exhaustion deep in his bones. One that just wants to rest without worry. He didn’t think that would be such a tall order but here he is now, desperately trying to survive on a planet he doesn’t understand. 

Gordon sucks in a breath and shakily breathes out. He repeats the process a few times, forcibly relaxing his body only for his progress to be wiped away when something passes by the cave he’s hidden himself away in. He waits to make sure it’s gone before making any movement again.

Gordon runs a stressed hand through his hair. “Tomorrow… Tomorrow is another day.” Gordon mumbles to himself. 

Gordon feels a low rumble in his chest but night is falling. If day is dangerous enough, Gordon doesn’t want to even think about how night must be. Besides, it gets so cold that Gordon wouldn’t be surprised if Xen’s waters froze in the night.

He’ll just have to wait to get his fill. Gordon holds his knees close to his chest and breathes out slowly.

“Tomorrow is another day…” Gordon repeats. 

—

_“...Repeat this to me again. Slower this time.”_

“I… I’ve already said it three times. I- I’m deeply sorry but… He’s just gone.”

_“Gone. I specifically told you to watch over my Champion while he recovers and you’re telling me he’s **gone?”**_

“I only left the room for a second! I was getting more healing water for him and when I came back… He wasn’t there.”

_“...You’ve disappointed me greatly.”_

“I- I know.”

_“I’ll send out a warning. Gather as many as you can and find him at all costs. He can’t go far. There’s no escaping from Xen this time. Not when there’s no way out.”_

“Of course, right away.”

_“He can’t run forever. He’s my Champion. Sooner or later, he’ll stop playing ‘Dress up’ with the humans and accept it.”_

—

Gordon wakes up to a pain in his skull. He nearly groans out loud but his own hand slaps over his mouth before he can. 

His vision sways but if that wasn’t bad enough, there’s a voice in his head. It’s shouting something but he can’t decipher any of it- it’s all in a language he doesn’t understand. Then, a couple minutes after it stops, it shouts in a different dialect- another language that goes right over Gordon’s head.

His hands grab his head as if to try and stop his own skull from splitting. He gets lucky as the feeling finally fades and the voice doesn't speak again. Though it does still leave Gordon with several questions and no answers.

Was something trying to speak to him specifically or did he just get caught in the crossfire? Gordon can’t tell and has no way of knowing for sure. Other than the fact that he’s still alone and he doesn’t think any Xen creatures know where he is. 

Gordon shakes himself and stealthily exits the cave he’s hidden himself in. On the off chance that something found him, Gordon will need to find a new place to stay. Which doesn’t bother him too much given he’s not particularly attached to one place. He doesn’t have any valuables to carry with him anyways. The only thing he doesn’t like is the fact that he has to scout out a new place, which puts him on edge.

The unknown is dangerous- Gordon’s gotten lucky so far but the deeper he’s forced to travel into Xen, the more he feels like he’s wandering into hostile territory.

He doesn’t have much of a choice. But luckily, Gordon doesn’t have to worry about that just yet. 

Food first. Getting some of the healing water should be less stressful.

—

Getting some of the healing water was not less stressful.

Gordon stares down at the deep pool of glistening water, silently debating to himself.

On one hand, it’s the only thing he can really ‘Eat’ and the only thing that sustains him. He can’t afford to go a day without any or it might be his downfall. On the other hand, there’s two ichthyosaurs in the water and Gordon would _really_ like to not deal with them.

They haven’t seemed to notice him- thank god- but from Gordon’s experience, they seem to pick up on intruders in the water far quicker than he would like. Gordon would maybe get one sip in before they came after him. Was it really worth it?

His stomach grumbled. Gordon bit his lip and carefully dipped his cupped hands in the water. As soon as it filled up, he hastily brought it back up to his mouth and drank.

As soon as he looked down again, one of the beasts was approaching and _fast._

Gordon yelped and scrambled away from the water’s edge just before it breached the surface. Thankfully, it seemed bound to the water and as soon as it realized Gordon was out of reach, it sank back into the water, though stayed near the surface as if waiting for Gordon to try again. 

Gordon’s hands wouldn’t stop shaking. He started to tug at his own hair, gulping down the lump in his throat. 

It’s not the first close call. Even in his short time on Xen, Gordon has had dozens of close calls with all sorts of creatures- both new and familiar. Not to mention, this isn’t even his worst. He was seen by a Golem Ape once and had to hope that he was faster than it was. He was terrified then too but now…

Now Gordon’s thinking about having to deal with this _long term._ About having to scrape by drinking only healing water because he doesn’t know what will and won’t poison him. About constantly having to be on the move and always needing to watch his back and…

Gordon hasn’t rested properly since the Resonance Cascade. Actually, the day before that too. Gordon couldn’t sleep because thinking about the test had him up all night. He should’ve rested then, he should’ve stayed home, he shouldn’t have walked into that room, should’ve never agreed to come to Xen, _he should’ve been faster._

There’s a scream trapped in his throat and Gordon can’t let it out. Not here, not on Xen, not when this whole planet wants him _dead_ and Gordon is hopelessly alone with no idea what to do other than to just keep moving.

Just keep moving until the Science Team gets here but what if they never do? Or they can’t? _Or if they just leave him behind?_

“They wouldn’t _do_ that.” Gordon says out loud, voice firm. They wouldn’t- they’re a team. They got this far because they stuck together- _Gordon’s_ only here because they stuck together.

_And now you’re alone._

The thought makes him sick. Genuinely sick- a twisting in his stomach and hoping that taking in deep breaths will make him feel less sick. It helps, but not by much.

Because it’s true. Gordon got this far because he had other people watching his back. He would do _anything_ to be with them again or to at least have one of them with him because then at least he wouldn’t be alone. 

Is that selfish? Gordon wouldn’t want them to be trapped like him but… At least he’d have a better chance at surviving. Maybe it is selfish, maybe it isn’t- Gordon can’t tell anymore. His thoughts are scrambled, his stomach is sick, and his hands haven’t stopped trembling, even now. 

Gordon shakes himself but it does little to snap him out of it. He needs to find some place to rest- he can’t do this today. He can’t deal with everything trying to kill him, he just wants to find a nice, quiet cave and lay down until something makes sense to him. Not Xen necessarily but _something._ Because right now, nothing does.

—

There’s a small cave on an island populated mostly by barnacles. It’s the best Gordon has got, he just needs to look out for ropes and he’ll be fine. 

He settles down in a small cave and leans up against the wall feeling exhausted but doesn’t sleep. He probably could if he tried but he doesn’t want to.

His dreams are the worst. It doesn’t matter if they’re good or bad because Gordon doesn’t enjoy either of them. His dreams about being chased through the halls of Black Mesa wake him up with an anxiety that doesn’t leave him for hours to come. However, his dreams about being home and holding Joshua in his arms again only means he’s left with disappointment and longing when he wakes up. 

What did he even say to Joshua when he dropped him off at school? The usual ‘Love you, have a good day at school’ most likely but that’s what he says every day. He _means_ it of course but… For that to be his last thing to say before he disappears for a week- _longer_ now? It’s not enough. 

He wishes he could have a do-over. Even if Gordon couldn’t change what happened, there’s so much he wants to say and he never got a chance to say it. 

He wants to hug Joshua and tell him that even though things are going to change and he’s going to be gone for a while, he is _loved_ and to never forget that. And even when things get rough and frightening, it’ll get better. Gordon _swears_ it’ll get better because he’s always going to make sure it will. 

Gordon wants to thank Tommy for everything he’s done for him- especially for helping him when he had just lost his arm.

Gordon wants to tell Bubby that he really does forgive him. He’s said it before but he wants to make sure Bubby knows it because he saw how skittish Bubby was around him afterwards. 

Gordon wants to get one last hug from Coomer and tell him goodbye. It kills him that he never got to say goodbye.

Gordon’s mind briefly drifts but he shuts it down before it gets far. Because there’s one topic he refuses to think about- even more than the idea of never leaving. Because the thought of never leaving is painful but Gordon needs to be prepared. Gordon never needs to think about _him_ again.

It confuses and angers him anyways and Gordon doesn’t need that. 

His eyes fixate on the dulling colors of a sunset. It’s not nearly as beautiful as Earth’s but the blues and whites that come are at least far more interesting than the usual hazy skies. 

Gordon watches the sun disappear and lets out another breath. Just keep moving, no matter what. He doesn’t want to live with regrets and wishes, he’s not going to be some tragic protagonist to a story with an ending that makes kids cry- he wants his happy ending. Or at the very least, _closure._

He’s not dying on Xen.

_You might not get a choice on the matter._

Gordon breathes deeply at that thought, trying to wipe it from his mind.

“Tomorrow is another day…” He mumbles. 

—

It’s difficult to move without being seen on Xen, but not impossible. Not if you know what you’re doing.

And for someone who has been learning how to do it his whole life, it’s second nature. Sticking to the shadows, listening for information, traveling from island to island but sticking underneath them so as to not draw any attention. Always keep moving, never sleep in the same place for longer than three days, and _don’t_ hesitate.

Xen is merciless and if you don’t act the same, it’s going to swallow you whole.

The only ones who notice him are the barnacles, but the barnacles won’t say a word. They never do- their only concern is their next meal, not anything else.

They’re one of the few allies he’s ever had on Xen, which is honestly sad. It only reminds him further of why he left and why he _needs_ to leave.

“Word is there’s a _human_ stuck here.”

He stops. Hanging under the island, he goes deathly still and listens to the ones above him. The one who spoke was a Controller- one of the _last_ beings that he wants to see him. Controllers would no doubt turn him in the second they got his hands on him. Staying is risky but if there’s even a small chance that it’s someone he knows, he has to stay and figure out who he’s looking for.

“Which one.” Deep voice asks. A gargantuan no doubt. 

“Better not be Smokey.” Another Controller hisses. “Too many have died from their flames.”

Smokey- _Bubby?_ He could work with Bubby. He’s done it before and he’s a powerful ally.

“Not that one.” The first one says. “The suit one. The one with the arm that is a weapon.”

_...Gordon._

Of course it’s Gordon. It’s never been easy for him before, why would the universe show him any mercy now? 

Can they even work together? Do they even have a _choice?_

“Good.” The gargantuan says firmly. “Can deal with him easily.”

“Is he alone?”

“He is. The rest are gone.”

“Then let’s get some revenge.” He can _hear_ the sharp grin in their voice, all too murderous. “If we work together, he won’t stand a chance.”

He bites his inner cheek. He really doesn’t have any other options, does he? Running in the shadows of the islands will only get him so far. Gordon just might be his ticket to getting off of Xen again and hopefully, _staying_ off of Xen. Not to mention, he’s done this all before and it never worked when he was alone.

He needs Gordon. Gordon probably needs him too given Earth is _very_ different from Xen. And from the sound of it, he better be quick about finding him before others do first.

He begins to move again, silently in the shadows and grappling from island to island. Stealth isn’t going to be worth it if he can’t find Gordon before Xen does.

He’s not looking forward to the conversation he knows they’re going to have when he finds Gordon again but he has run out of options. It’s only a matter of time before he gets caught and he doubts he can get away with the same tricks twice.

Benrey never thought he would be speaking with Gordon so _soon_ after his last and most devastating death _that he caused_ but it’s better than the alternative. 

_Anything_ is better than the alternative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little late but it did get longer from when I initially wrote it. Now for Notes:
> 
> \- Gordon adjusts to Xen, there will be quite a bit of this since it's a whole other planet but this is the only chapter that's mostly focused on that rather than other things so don't worry about repetition too much
> 
> \- Xen isn't worried about Gordon too much as they have... Other matters at hand. You might be able to guess what that is from some of the hints but it'll be further explained in later chapters
> 
> \- I think I made this pretty obvious from the start but Benrey isn't dead and he's certainly not happy! The confrontation of these two is something I'm very excited for. I can't wait to write their dynamic for this.
> 
> \- Don't think I mentioned this before but I do have chapters set aside for the Science Team so don't worry about never seeing them again. They have their own thing going on.
> 
> Anddd I think that's it? Thank you for reading this far and if you liked it, consider leaving a comment! I really love to see them!


	3. Of Discovery And Saviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benrey and Gordon finally talk. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets GO

Day Five is ending and Gordon is really starting to miss having people to talk to.

Gordon eyes the barnacle on the roof of the cave he’s staying in with mild interest. All it does is sit up there all day and wait for its next meal. Does it ever move at all? Does it ever care who it eats? How does it even reproduce?

“Do you ever get tired of waiting?” Gordon asks the barnacle. He doesn’t expect an answer and he doesn’t get one. Not even the slightest noise from the thing. He wonders if it can hear at all. He supposes that it wouldn’t really need to but he finds himself still talking to it anyways.

“I’m usually patient, you know.” Gordon mumbles, eyes wandering. “Believe it or not, I am. Or maybe I’m just better around kids or when I’m not in… In some sort of peril. I used to be in a lot _less_ peril. I used to just go home after a long day and talk about school with my son.”

Silence consumes his words after he’s spoken them. Gordon’s not used to the silence. Joshua is never silent. The Science Team is never silent. The silence only reminds him of their absence.

“I know I need to be patient and they’ll come for me eventually but I’m…” Gordon lets out a pitiful laugh. For once, he’s glad nobody is around to hear it. “I’m scared that _I’m_ gonna screw it all up. That I’m not gonna last as long as they need. That they’re going to arrive by portal- guns blazing and some sort of grand entrance- only to be cut short because I’m already dead. Isn’t that funny?”

Gordon laughs. Nothing else does. Even if there was someone or something else to laugh with him, he doubts they would. It wasn’t a funny joke to begin with.

“Anyone else would do so much better in my place.” Gordon continues, talking for the sake of noise and to finally get these words out of his throat. “Coomer’s probably the strongest physically… Bubby’s apparently the ultimate life form so that’s a given, and Tommy- he’s smart. Reliable- _responsible._ And a hell of a shot. He could last a year here, probably more. I don’t even know if I’ll last a week.”

Gordon doesn’t know who he’s talking to anymore. Maybe nobody. Maybe himself. Maybe he’s just trying to feel like he’s not losing it.

“I don’t want to die here.” Gordon says out loud. The silence that follows is deafening.

—

Despite every insult in his head directed at Gordon, Benrey has to give him credit where credit is due. He’s been searching tirelessly for clues on how to track him down with little success. The man is just as much of a ghost as Benrey is.

That, or he doesn’t have much to leave behind in the first place. Either way, Benrey struggles to find a lead, searching the wretched planet for any signs of what might be the only human there but coming up empty. 

A low growl escapes him. He doesn’t even want to talk to Gordon- being in a hurry to find him just feels wrong. He can still feel the ache of bullets in his back, his previous death all too vivid in his mind. 

_(His only hope was that he would actually die this time around rather than end up in their grasp again. This fell on deaf ears as he woke up feeling like shit, having no concept of how much time passed, and in the one place he didn’t want to be._

_But Benrey was alive and like hell was he going to give up now._

_He hadn’t even properly recovered, his arms trembling with effort as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. Benrey was alone and there was a window to his left, small but an escape nonetheless._

_He didn’t hesitate, not for a single moment. Benrey might’ve gotten softer on his time on Earth but his instincts were still there. He still knew how precious time was, and how dangerous it was to hesitate on Xen._

_Benrey’s body felt like it was on fire from the wave of pain that hit from getting up alone. He didn’t care. He dived for the window and didn’t look back. Another lesson he had learned in his youth- looking back gets you nowhere. Keep your eyes forward and just keep moving._

_So that’s exactly what Benrey did.)_

Benrey shook himself and checked around the cavern again. He had been doing a lot of that recently. He knew Gordon enough to figure he’d want to stay somewhere where he wouldn’t be found and had searched through what felt like hundreds of relatively empty cave systems. Nothing came up.

Benrey was just about to leave but something unusual caught his eye. Something in the wall that he almost missed. Benrey approached, getting a good look at it before his eyes widened in recognition.

There, carefully carved on the wall, was an uppercase ‘G’. To any creature on Xen, this would’ve meant nothing, but Benrey was the only one who had spent years on Earth. He recognized it- he knew what it meant.

G for Gordon. Benrey almost wanted to call it graffiti for a second- _and here I thought you hated graffiti, Fee- Gordon-_ until a new thought popped into his head.

Gordon, alone on a planet he doesn’t understand and far, far away from Earth. Gordon, who’s only hope is for the Science Team to come for him. Gordon, scratching the initial into the walls, not because he wants to leave his mark, but because it’s a message. 

Benrey remembers seeing graffiti all over the place when he first entered a city. Some of it was beautiful, colorful, something that improved the walls they were painted on. Others were crude, trying to make a joke or ruin something for the pure sake of fun. And some were simple. A name followed by the words ‘Was here’ as if to cry out to the world that they existed- that they mattered. To forever write their name into the brick walls and make sure that everyone knows exactly who they were.

It’s a similar message to that, ‘Gordon was here’. But Gordon sends the message for a different reason. Gordon writes the message for the Science Team. For his _friends._

Both of which, Benrey is not. It’s the Science Team _and Benrey._ Always has been, no matter how hard Past Benrey wanted it to be different. Benrey is an afterthought, someone who just follows them around, not someone who’s a part of the group.

_(Gordon’s laughter is loud and his whole body shakes with it. It’s contagious too- Tommy, Coomer, and even Bubby all start to join in. They’re a team, they’re together, they’re friends. They all sit in a sloppy circle around a campfire that Bubby proudly set up. With most of the lights in Black Mesa off, it’s easier to see the night sky and the vast expanse of space with it._

_It’s a lighthearted moment- a break from the living hell that is Black Mesa- and Benrey isn’t a part of it._

_Benrey sits a little ways away to them, eyes flickering over from time to time but otherwise, they stare at the sky full of stars blankly._

_The night wind is cold, not that Benrey minds. Nights on Xen were far worse, though his eyes still look to the fire and think about how much more pleasant it would be to sit near it._

_Benrey doesn’t move to join them. Not even when they’re all fast asleep and nobody would be there to protest his presence intruding on them. He knows where he belongs and it’s not around the fire with the rest of them._

_Benrey tries to change this later but its far too late once he makes an effort. Because Gordon has one arm and they both know what he did.)_

This message hasn’t been written for Benrey but Gordon doesn’t get much say in the matter. Benrey quickly exits the cave and calculates where Gordon would go next. He can’t travel like Benrey and the rest of the beings on Xen can, so his options are more limited. It gives Benrey a trail to work with.

Gordon is a difficult one to track, but lucky for both of them, not impossible.

—

Gordon’s first mistake is not checking his back. 

He had a feeling his lack of energy would be his downfall. Usually Gordon’s raging paranoia would’ve made him check to see if anything was following him at _least_ three or four times. However Gordon’s found himself so tired recently that it completely slips his mind. His reaction time slows with each day and Gordon’s willpower is steadily dropping with it. It’s almost concerning but Gordon finds it hard to care like he should.

His second mistake is taking a break out in the open. He rests by another healing pool after drinking the bare minimum that he needs. Gordon really should be drinking more but between this and the diet consisting of soda and stale snacks from vending machines he had back at Black Mesa, everything just makes Gordon miss a home cooked meal. 

Gordon would do anything just to have one familiar meal- even something simple like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Something sustaining and _flavorful._

Gordon misses a lot of things. He really needs to make a list so he remembers all the things he wants once he gets back to Earth.

_**If** you get back to Earth._ Gordon’s mind supplies unhelpfully.

His third mistake was not noticing the sudden looming figure until it was nearly too late to do anything about it. 

But at the very least, Gordon finally notices the shadow fall over him and has enough common sense to get out of the way before it strikes, swiftly and harshly right where Gordon was standing. 

A strangled scream gets caught in Gordon’s throat but he covers his mouth before it can leave. His gun-arm is pointed directly at his attacker and fires on it. The gargantuan raises its arm to protect its head and grunts as it takes the brunt of the attack.

Gordon tries to keep his fire on it- he doesn’t know how tough this thing’s skin is but at the very least, he’s been deterring it, keeping it at bay. Unfortunately, his attention is split as something white hot hits his back. Whatever energy his HEV Suit has left manages to protect him but he can still feel the sting of the attack. Gordon spins around and feels his stomach drop.

Two Controllers hover in the air, not too far from him. They slowly begin to move in opposite directions as if they intend to flank Gordon. He takes a defensive stance, fully intending to go Devil Gun Mode on the group and assuming it doesn’t take them all out, make his escape while they recover.

Both Controllers shoot at him again before he can catch his breath. Gordon dodges the first attack easily but the second makes him stumble. He nearly loses his footing but manages to back up.

The only problem is that neither of the Controllers were aiming to hurt him, merely distracted him. And it works.

Gordon raises his gun-arm but a big hand grabs it and forcefully points it at the sky. The gargantuan, now fully recovered, wastes no time trying to disable his only real defense. It tugs harshly on the arm, making Gordon suddenly suck in a breath in pain. Thinking quickly, he begins to activate Devil Gun Mode, hoping that it’ll overheat and force the gargantuan to let go in time. The gargantuan tugs again and again as he tries to concentrate, his focus slipping until finally, it tugs _hard._

And Gordon learns something that he didn’t know about his new gun-arm. He didn’t realize that it was detachable. 

And he also didn’t realize that it getting forcefully pulled off would hurt this much.

Gordon drops to his knees with an anguished cry, holding the remaining of his right arm close to his chest. It’s not bleeding- _thank god-_ but it burns like it did when he first got it cut off. Maybe not quite as bad- Gordon blacked out when it happened but still remembers how he blacked out screaming. Regardless, hot tears blur his vision when he realizes that that was his last line of defense.

The gargantuan tosses the gun away like its garbage. Gordon sees where it lands and almost wants to make a run for it and get it back. However, he knows it’s pointless. Even if he somehow managed to make it, it would still take precious time he doesn’t have to put it back on correctly and start shooting again.

_Oh god, this is it._ Gordon’s eyes squeeze shut. His breath goes uneven and he tries to make himself smaller. Maybe he can just disappear, or they’ll leave him alone. Wishful thoughts he knows will get him nowhere.

_Didn’t even last a week._ Gordon laughs pitifully. _I knew it. I’m so sorry, Joshua._

The aliens surrounding him seem to be talking but Gordon doesn’t understand a word they’re saying. He just keeps his head down and hopes that if he does die- _who is he kidding, he will_ \- then at least, it’ll be quick.

But the thing about winning is that it makes you cocky, which can be just as dangerous as apathy. And the aliens make three mistakes too.

Their first is being loud about their victory. They howl with laughter- _they’ve won, they’ve done it!_ They cheer in such a way that it’s almost as if they want all of Xen to hear them. 

Of course, it’s impossible for an entire planet to hear them, but anyone nearby does, which brings their downfall.

Their second mistake is not noticing the figure that now lurks nearby, carefully picking up the discarded gun and stalking closer. They crouch, ready to pounce at any moment as they get closer and closer to the gargantuan.

And their third mistake was letting him get close at all.

Gordon’s eyes fly open at the sudden screeching, vision blurred but still just barely getting to see the gargantuan drop, dead before it even hits the ground, and something faster jumping and landing directly behind Gordon.

He doesn’t have time to react as the furious screaming of the Controllers disorients him and leaves his head spinning. But the next thing that he knows, his body is getting scooped up by a pair of steady arms. He struggles for a moment, attempting to worm his way out of their grip with little success. 

Then Gordon goes deadly still when the one carrying him takes a running jump off the island and the pair of them fall. 

He almost screams. He would’ve if he hadn’t spent the last week on Xen and learned that it’s _very_ dangerous to let anything know where you are as the entire planet is set on killing him. Gordon just barely keeps his mouth shut. 

The falling doesn’t last, thankfully. With their free arm- _arms? Hold on, how many arms does this thing have-_ they seem to grapple onto something and as the falling slows, Gordon realizes that they’re now _swinging._

Gordon’s inner curiosity- the part of him that drove him towards science- wants to ask all the questions on his mind, but he holds his tongue. Gordon isn’t sure exactly what just happened or whether or not the one holding him like a rag doll is even on his side or not but he can’t ask questions now. Not in mid air.

Right now, Gordon just has to squeeze his eyes shut so he won’t get nauseous, control his breathing, and hope to god that whoever is holding him won’t drop him.

_Gordon really hopes they won’t drop him. He doesn’t know what lies at the bottom of Xen and he doesn’t want to find out._

—

Gordon doesn’t open his eyes until he realizes they’ve come to a stop. They stand in front of a new cavern- the largest unoccupied one Gordon has seen so far. His mouth nearly moved faster than his head, opening to ask questions or ask to be put down but the being is faster.

He doesn’t get a word in before he’s almost tossed inside, rolling for a moment before ending up flat on his back and out of breath. The being that took him here takes in a sharp breath, like they hadn’t meant to be so rough about it but they don’t quite apologize, remaining silent.

Gordon is left to dust himself off. He almost doesn’t want to look up but time seemingly stands still the longer he waits. The figure remains unmoving in the entrance, shifting slightly but otherwise, their feet remain planted to where they are. They don’t move to attack him, nor do they move to explain themselves. Gordon honestly can’t tell if they’re friend or foe. Not like this.

Taking a deep breath, he meets the steady gaze of the one in front of him and freezes. Everything but time stops now, seconds ticking by as Gordon processes the one in front of him. And as soon as he does, all of his old wounds suddenly flare up and all the emotions he buried with it.

_“Benrey?”_

“Surprise.” Benrey’s tone is flat despite his response sounding like a joke. Gordon has rarely seen him look serious but now it looks like all of that joking smugness is gone, replaced with hollow, deep red eyes.

He looks slightly different than before, his usual security guard uniform is trashed and his helmet is missing, revealing short, fluffy, black hair in its place. He almost looks normal, though for a split second, his arm looks a little too much like a barnacle before it seemingly shifts back into looking human again in the blink of an eye. Gordon almost thinks he imagined the change.

Then all at once, Gordon is all too aware of the fact that his one weapon- the one thing he could use to fight back against Benrey, is tucked under his arm. The defensive stance he takes is purely on instinct but Gordon doesn’t regret it. He doesn’t know what Benrey wants and he’s fully aware that he _will_ lose this fight if it comes, but Gordon refuses to go down quietly to _Benrey._ If he comes after him, as useless as it’ll be, Gordon will go down swinging. 

Fear courses through his veins. Gordon hates how helpless he feels next to Benrey. He hates how he can’t read Benrey’s face. He hates everything about this but can’t do a thing about it but wait for Benrey to make the first move.

And once Benrey realizes that Gordon isn’t going to say anything first, he’s forced to take the lead, sighing to himself.

“Look, we gotta talk.” Benrey finally pushes, though he doesn’t look happy that he’s saying it. His jaw is clenched just looking at Gordon. 

Gordon hesitated, glancing between his gun-arm and back. “Give it back to me first.”

The second Benrey realizes what he’s asking, his face twists. “Yeah, that’s a hard _no.”_

“I’m not talking to you unless I have it.” Gordon tells him stubbornly.

“What, you want to _shoot me_ that bad?” Benrey scoffs. “I’m- I’m not an _idiot,_ Gordon.”

_Gordon._ His eyes narrow. “What, no ‘Feetman’? Got tired of that joke?”

_“Feetman_ was the nickname of the guy I thought was a friend.” Gordon’s never heard Benrey sound so bitter before. “And we’re not friends anymore.”

“Do you always betray and get your friends’ arms cut off?” It’s a low blow and Gordon knows it but _really?_ Benrey really had the gall to call them _friends?_

Benrey physically flinches, teeth gritting. “I’m- I’m tryin’ to be _civil,_ Gordon. I just saved your fucking life and you- you’re really going for my throat like this, then wonder why I won’t give you back your gun? The same one that nearly killed me?”

“You were trying to kill _me!”_ Gordon pushes back. Benrey looks like he’s going to counter it but keeps his mouth shut. Gordon waits before adding, “You could kill me right here, right now, and I won’t have a- a _ghost_ of a chance to win without my arm. You want to _talk?_ You’re _serious_ about that? We do it on equal ground and equal ground _only.”_

Benrey’s fist clenches. Gordon prepares himself for an attack, assuming that Benrey will cut the bullshit and take his revenge already, but he doesn’t. Slowly, Benrey takes the arm and tosses it over to Gordon. 

Gordon’s almost too surprised to catch it but manages to just before it hits the ground. He’s lucky he can catch with his offhand, glancing at Benrey to see if he’s regretting his choice but Benrey’s just as unreadable as before. Gordon slowly gets to work on reattaching it, wincing as he does and his attempts uneven but slowly, he makes progress.

Benrey watches both Gordon and their backs but otherwise remains silent. He doesn’t offer to help and Gordon doesn’t ask. He doesn’t _want_ his help. Not without knowing Benrey’s intentions.

It takes him a long while but eventually, Gordon’s arm is once again attached. He almost considers testing it out to make sure it still fires but he doesn’t miss the weary look Benrey gives the thing. He might be pissed but he’s not looking to terrorize Benrey. Not when he seems to be serious about talking.

Even after his arm is fixed, they don’t say anything, sizing each other up instead. 

“Okay, I’ll bite.” Gordon is the one to break the silence in the end. He struggles to keep his voice level and the only reason he can is because Benrey earned a shred of respect from him for giving his arm back. “What do you want, Benrey?”

“Off of Xen. We got mutual interests there.” Benrey tells him slowly. His arms cross, though it’s less of a defense and seemingly more because he’s trying not to fidget. For someone who’s so clearly got the upper hand, Benrey seems just as tense as Gordon. “I want to make a deal with you.”

Gordon almost wants to laugh but Benrey looks more serious than he’s ever seen him. In fact, he somehow looks _completely_ different. The Benrey Gordon knew before was almost never serious. He joked, he brushed things off, he never seemed real or genuine, always playing a character that Gordon didn’t understand. Now he’s standing in front of Gordon and suddenly, Gordon feels like he can’t even recognize him anymore.

“Go on.” Gordon tells him, still keeping his guard up but his interest has peaked.

“You’re stuck on Xen.” It’s not a question, they both know he wouldn’t be here if he didn’t have to. “And none of the Science Team seem to be around so you’re probably alone.”

Gordon doesn’t answer that. “Where are you going with this?”

“I- I already _told_ you. I want off Xen too.” Benrey glances around the cavern before locking his eyes into Gordon’s. “As soon as I’m back on Earth, we can never see each other again. But here on Xen? We gotta team up.”

“Why would I team with you?” Gordon asks dryly. Benrey scoffs.

“Do you have any idea of what Xen is like, Gordon?” Benrey doesn’t wait for an answer. “I grew up here. I can keep you alive for the low, low price of getting me _off_ of this stupid planet. Fair?”

Gordon can’t deny that it is. If Benrey really does know Xen, it would make the whole process a lot easier. He can’t deny that Benrey is powerful either, and as pissed as he is at him, Gordon can’t deny that having him on his side would benefit him greatly.

“A truce then.”

“Duh. You scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours.”

Gordon squinted at him. “...And why do you need me? You’re strong enough on your own, aren’t you?”

Benrey’s frown deepens. “Isn’t it obvious?” Gordon hardens his gaze. Benrey half heartedly rolls his eyes and explains. “The Science Team, Gordon. If you’re stuck here, they’ll be coming for you. All I need is a portal out and I’ll be out of your hair forever.”

Gordon presses his mouth into a thin line. Considering he almost died today- _and he would’ve if not for Benrey, Gordon can't forget that-_ his options are already locked in. Gordon just needs a minute to take that in before he takes a step forward and holds out his left hand.

Benrey meets him halfway and shakes it. 

There’s a moment of understanding when they stare into each other’s eyes. Gordon didn’t truly process it until now but Benrey seems to be just as jumpy as Gordon is. Just as exhausted.

Gordon doesn’t know how he traveled like he did before but he still remembers swinging through the air. Benrey had been running then, he realizes. He might’ve been better at concealing his emotions but he was running just as frantically as Gordon had been on his time on Xen.

There’s a brief understanding that they both want out of here and will do whatever it takes to see Earth’s sun again.

Then Gordon remembers that this is the same guy who led him into that dark, hellscape of a room and he lets go of his hand, his gaze hardening. Benrey echoes the look, the bitterness returning in his eyes.

Gordon silently wonders if this will be more trouble than it’s worth.

—

The burst of lights that brought him hope moments ago fizzles out less than a minute later. Disappointment settles in with it and he flips the switch that cuts the power to the metal frame.

“Trial Number 234, failed…” He says to the empty room as he jots down the results. He has to squint to see the paper, the only light being from a dim desk light that does little to help. He should really turn on a brighter light but…

His eyes flicker to his phone, turning it on for a minute and grimacing at the time. They wouldn’t approve. He was supposed to be sleeping _hours_ ago.

But he can’t rest now. Not until he has at least a shred of progress.

They should’ve had something _days_ ago. They’re taking too long- he has to get a lead as soon as possible. He has to keep working.

The door creaks and his shoulders tense. He’s been caught. He turns, an excuse on his tongue but he stops. Relief floods him.

“Oh- Joshua.” The fact that he has to muster up the energy to give him a warm smile isn’t a good sign. He really should try to sleep but… His attempts have been unsuccessful lately. He can’t rest knowing there’s work to be done. “You should be in bed.”

Joshua rubs his eyes before staring at him for a long moment. “I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep.” The kid explains, letting out a long yawn as he does. The yawn hits him too, making him feel twice as exhausted once it’s faded. Joshua thinks for a moment. “Can you read me a story? I sleep better with a story.”

He hesitates. His gaze turns back to the machine behind him and lingers there. “I- I have some work I need to finish. Do you think you could-”

There’s a small hand tugging at the sleeve of his lab coat. His attention snaps to Joshua again, big, brown eyes staring up at him. He almost misses it- the pure determination in his eyes. 

“Read me a story.” Joshua says firmly. He’s no longer asking. “You- you need to stop and read me a story.”

There’s a long pause as he’s stunned into silence. He looks _so_ much like his father. Sounds like him too. He can practically hear Gordon telling him to stop working- that he’s exhausting himself for no reason and needs to take a break- and it occurs to him that… That’s exactly what Joshua is doing.

He’s smarter than he gave him credit for. Joshua might not understand what he’s doing but he understands that he’s been doing it for too long. Joshua understands the dark circles under his eyes.

“Okay.” He gives in. “I’ll read you a story.” 

Joshua has a wide grin on his face in an instant. “Thank you, Mr. Coolatta!”

A laugh escapes him as Joshua takes him by the hand and starts to lead him out of the garage. “It’s- it’s just Tommy, Joshua. Mr. Coolatta is my Dad. I’m just Tommy.”

“Okay, Just Tommy.” Joshua grins cheekily. It sounds like a dad joke. Tommy bursts out laughing, then quickly covers his mouth in hopes that no one heard him. 

Joshua leads him up the stairs and over to his room. As he does, Tommy finds himself frowning at something. “Hey, J- Joshua? How’d you know I was up?”

Joshua doesn’t answer, finally letting go of his hand as they reach his room. Joshua climbs into his bed, getting comfy, as Tommy stands in the doorway. He silently wonders to himself if he’s predictable and even Joshua was able to figure it out, when something moves out of the corner of his eye.

Down the hall, glowing, blue eyes meet Tommy’s own. And suddenly, everything makes sense.

“Did- did you sic Joshua on me?” Tommy asks quietly, though knows that he’ll hear him.

His Dad doesn’t answer, but the slight smirk on his face tells him everything he needs to know.

“Mr- Tommy!” Joshua calls for him. Tommy sighs knowing he’s lost the battle but a smile forms on his face despite it. It was a smart move, after all.

“Alright, Joshua!” Tommy smiles as he takes a seat by his bed. “What uh, what kinda story do you want?”

“Tell that one story again!”

“The… The tale of two lovers?” Tommy stifles a laugh. “That’s the fourth time I’ve told it, you sure you want to hear it again?”

Joshua nods again, eyes bright. Tommy doesn’t know why he asked, he should’ve known, Joshua’s been hooked on it ever since the first time he’s told it.

Tommy clears his throat and recites the story again. By the end of it, Joshua is fast asleep and Tommy can feel himself slipping as well.

He can rest. Just for a while. But tomorrow, he’s working on the portal again. He’ll need to get it up and running as fast as he can.

Whatever it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two? FINSIHED  
> Benrey and Gordon? TEAMED UP  
> Bedtime Story? READ
> 
> Gordon and Benrey have a long way to go. It's gonna be a fun time all around. That being said, the next chapter will take place from the perspective of the Science Team, which I'm pretty excited about! Thank you for reading and if you liked it, consider leaving a comment! Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's an AU I've mentioned a little before but I finally bit the bullet and decided to get started on it! This is just the prologue so the story's just barely getting started and I don't want to spoil too much early on. Not going to add any notes to this one for those same reasons.
> 
> But hopefully this was a fun read! Got a lot planned for this series so tune in next time for more if you enjoyed it! Comments are always encouraged and appreciated! Thank you if you got this far!
> 
> ([My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/purplecatghostposts))


End file.
